


Happy Birthday Shy Man

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Lon'qu, Morning Cuddles, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Lon'qu is finally thirty and Robin has a surprise for him that he most likely won't ever forget(I LOVE THIS MAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WEENIE)





	Happy Birthday Shy Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienna/gifts).



A soft sigh left the woman’s throat as she realized that she had been laying on her husband for half the morning. Normally she would’ve been up and ready to do something by now, but it was a special day for them both. She had sent their twins to Cherche’s they would come back after lunch but she wanted the morning and the night to themselves. Lon’qu had officially reached the age of being old, something that bothered him immensely. That made Robin laugh each time he squirmed, he was thirty. It was silly in her eyes, it wasn’t like he looked it. Well he always did look older with that frown on his face, it aged him so much. Whenever he was blushing or smiling, the occasional laugh brought him back to his true age. Last night after the grandfather clock in the kitchen had chimed she had woken him up, it was no secret that she and him had a very intimate relationship. So the former tactician decided to give him a birthday morning he wouldn’t ever forget. Any other day he would’ve already been well past awake and trained, making her breakfast. But she had kept him up for half of the night, not that she thought he would complain at all.

“Hey Lon… Happy Birthday…” Her voice was soft as she moved up his chest, lightly brushing her lips against his. He had shown signs of life after shivering as she moved to sit up, pulling her close and mumbling not to leave him yet. She was a mess and she was well aware of it, the snow haired mother was covered in small bruises. Her hair was in knots and she could feel the now cold liquid sliding out of her and down her sore thighs. She would never complain about having him take her as he did last night, but she was always such a mess the morning after. She hummed softly as she saw his eyes flutter open, his chocolate eyes meeting hers with a soft chuckle. A yelp filled the air as he flipped them both over on their sides, pulling her close and kissing her with a force that she never reminded her of her husband. As he pulled away she saw that he was red, ah. That was her husband, shy and always shy. “Morning love… I hope you enjoyed your first birthday present.”

Gods above sometimes he hated that a woman could bring him to this, he was already wanting to spend the whole day in their bed. Mostly just holding her but part of him also wanted to have her all day, but he knew that from the six years of marriage they had shared that he couldn’t. Robin probably had a large dinner planned, the twins had to have something planned too. And Lon’qu knew she had been secretive at night, normally she would knit or sew in front of him. But now she hid away in the corner, throwing those damned figs at him whenever he got to close. “I-I did. You didn’t have to do that last night, I-I know how much you love me.” His voice was shaking as he released one of his arms to cover his blushing face. His wife giggled softly as she wiggled her had free, moving it to cup his face. Removing his hand and humming at the sight of his red tinted face. “I figured that you would enjoy that, besides… You won’t be able to do that much longer.”

He blinked softly at her words. What did she mean by that? Two years ago there was quite a time where she hadn’t been mentally stable enough to do anything somewhat intimate. A miscarriage had stolen what would have been their third child, they still laid to rest under the fig tree in their garden. That was fitting in his eyes, they had became friends because of her use of fruit to best him in sparring matches. “I-I don’t understand Robin..? Are you saying you don’t w-want too..?” His voice was trembling as she moved to sit up, he was so cold suddenly. He forgot that without her close to him he was always so very cold. She moved to the closet near their bed, causing him to sit up as she went to rummage through the top of the closet. The Feroxi champion began to blush more, his seed was running down her pale and toned thighs. His marks were everywhere on her skin, he had done that. They did that on a daily basis, and he still wasn’t used to the euphoria that filled him whenever he got to be one with his wife. Robin seemed to have found what she was looking for, hiding it behind her back as she moved back to their bed.

“Okay.. I was worried lately, I have been having pains and headaches… So I went to Lissa, and I found out… Well…” The former tactician pulled out a small baby blanket, made out of soft wool in the lightest lavender shade. She had confirmed with her that she was indeed expecting, and that it was a girl, a little girl for them both. “I’m only two months along but… It’s a girl, and I was hoping… That you would let my honor you, honor your first love. I’d like to name her Ker’i, in honor of you…” Robin blushed as she stared at the blank expression on his face, a tear rolled down his cheek as she spoke her last words. Quickly pulling her close and pressing soft kisses all over her cheeks and body, a smile on his features as he laughed happily.

“You don’t have to do that, Robin… You should name them what you wish, please don’t think you have to do that…” Lon’qu wasn’t someone who ever cried, but here he was. Crying into her neck as his hand reached for her stomach, he knew that there was nothing to noticeable. But he could feel the bump, the small and growing one. “I love you, you always give me the most memorable birthday each year… I love you… Thank you…”


End file.
